Missing you
by Tenshibara
Summary: Porque a Thorfinn le aterraba la idea de regresar a casa, a pesar de que su alma anhelaba inconscientemente el esperado encuentro.


**Disclaimer: **Vinland Saga no me pertenece, es propiedad de Makoto Yukimura.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers del manga.

**Missing you**

Thorfinn, hijo de Thors, también conocido como Thorfinn Karlsefni por no solo haber derrotado a Thorkell en un duelo de guerreros sino por ser el único hombre capaz de mutilarlo en sus dos encuentros, tenía miedo, estaba sobrecogido y agarrotado por la incertidumbre.

Regresaba a casa.

Luego de tantos años, demasiados como para mantener la cuenta entre tanto caos, regresaba a Islandia. El aire salino, entremezclado con el refrescante frío glaciar, le llenaba los pulmones y lo devolvía a la infancia. El agua azul extendiéndose hasta el horizonte le permitió rememorar cuando creía que ese pequeño pedazo de tierra congelada, que lo había visto nacer y crecer, era todo su mundo. Y se percataba de que, al final, todas sus crudas vivencias se volvían memorias, lábiles a la distorsión de los sentimientos.

Por eso le aterraba volver con la familia que dejó atrás, porque sabía que, del mismo modo que él había olvidado parcialmente sus rostros, ellas también lo habrían hecho. Además, ¿cómo les explicaría su travesía? ¿Cómo justificaría que su padre había muerto por su culpa? ¿Qué haría si su madre lo había olvidado?

Se arrebujaba bajo sus atavíos de pieles, aterido por el frío nórdico carcomiendo su alma. No podía creer que, aun cuando podía enfrentarse a hombres bestia o recibir cien golpes sin inmutarse, se sentía flaquear y desfallecer de solo figurarse apareciéndose, cual parábola del hijo pródigo que había escuchado en la voz desapasionada de Snake, frente a la puerta de su hogar.

Cuando Ylva no lo reconoció, tildándolo de muerto, le dolió y algo dentro de él se agitó con inquietud. Por un instante, se sintió caer en ese lecho que había confundido con el Valhalla siendo en realidad el reino humano. ¿Acaso su esencia había muerto en el campo de batalla? Le aterró siquiera pensarlo porque ¿cómo podría absolver aquellas almas que lo atosigaban en sueños? ¿O era muy descarado de su parte albergar esperanza?

De alguna forma, Leif lo convenció de ir donde su madre, a pesar del pánico tiñendo su rostro.

Ver los brillantes ojos de Helga, serenos y maternales, le había devuelto esa sensación de tener clavos atorados en la garganta; y más cuando el otro Thorfinn abrió su bocota como un verdadero idiota. Sin embargo, escuchar su nombre en los labios de su mamá, roto, desesperado, aliviado y, sobre todo, cariñoso, agitó su palpitante corazón, calentando su pecho, consiguiendo que esa calidez le escociera en los ojos. La candidez de su tacto con dedos trémulos, tan delicados como las veces que lo había arrullado a sus sueños, hizo que se le anegara la vista.

—¡Mamá! —Su voz sonó de seis años y, después de su soledad, de su sufrimiento, de vivir el infierno en la tierra, se sintió protegido.

En un estrecho abrazo que desconocía había anhelado tanto y por tanto tiempo, sintió el alma rompiéndosele. Con un sollozo que su espíritu había deseado sin él percatarse, los clavos atorados en su garganta por fin salieron, permitiéndole respirar a profundidad el reconfortante aroma de su madre, capaz de convencerlo de renacer como el ave fénix.

Lloró como no lo había hecho nunca, superado por espasmos incontrolables, balbuceos angustiantes y desarmándose frente a la persona con la que se podía mostrar plenamente vulnerable. Atosigado por el surgimiento de un sentimiento tras otro, desbordándose de su pequeño cuerpo y ahogándolo en su conmiseración, se dio cuenta de que _eso_ era parte de lo que había olvidado, de aquello que añoraba:

_El candor familiar, el desinterés y un profuso amor arraigado en su linaje, capaz de sacrificar para proteger, y de perdonar para amar._

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Hace poco empecé a leer el manga y, desde el instante en el que Thorfinn dejó Islandia, siempre quise verlo de vuelta con su madre; de hecho, tuve la esperanza de que regresara cuando Leif lo encontró en York. Así que cuando leí mi tan ansiada escena entre lágrimas, pues tuve que escribir esto, después de todo, es en brazos de una madre amorosa donde uno puede desarmarse y sentirse protegido.

Espero les haya gustado, ¡tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
